koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sengoku Jidai
The late stages of Japan's Warring States period (戦国時代, Sengoku jidai) serves as the main setting for many of Koei's franchises. Specifically, the particular time zones of interests are the segments of unification and the creation of the Tokugawa shogunate, the Azuchi-Momoyama period (1568 ~ 1603) and the first twelve years of the Edo period (1603 ~ 1868). It is an oft romanticized period of war between hundreds of rival warlords. Nobunaga is particularly featured as a prominent figure in many of Koei's titles based on this era. The following franchises and IPs use the era as their main setting: *''Kawanakajima no Tatakai'' *''Nobunaga's Ambition'' series and its spin-offs, Nobunaga no Yabou Online, Samurai Cats, Guruguru Dungeon Nobunyaga, and Pokémon Conquest *''Taiko Risshiden'' series *''Inindo: Way of the Ninja'' *''Mouri Motonari: Chikai no Sanshi'' *''Oda Nobunaga Den'' *''Game Nihonshi Kakumeiji ~Oda Nobunaga~'' *''Game Nihonshi Tenkabito ~Hideyoshi to Ieyasu~'' *''Kessen'' *''Kessen III'' *''Samurai Warriors'' series *''Saihai no Yukue'' *''Sengoku Angelique'' comic series *''Geten no Hana'' *''Toukiden'' - for the souls *''Guntama Gunshi no Tamashii'' *''NIOH'' Though the eras share a similar title, it should not be confused with the Chinese Warring States period, which took place in 476 BCE~221 BCE. Other Notes Three Unifiers of Japan The Three Unifiers of Japan (三英傑) is a modern term used to describe the three powerful lords who ended the period of wars. They are: *Nobunaga Oda *Hideyoshi Toyotomi *Ieyasu Tokugawa Each of these men were known for being the main seat of power during their lifetime and their efforts ultimately lead to the unification of Japan. Their relations with one another are highly romanticized in various mediums, as they not only worked together but their families are also related to one another. There is a saying regarding each lord's progress during this time period: "Oda pounds the national rice cake, Hideyoshi kneads it, and in the end Ieyasu sits down and eats it." There is also an old jangle that children are taught to teach them the mindset of each ruler. :What if the bird will not sing? ::Nobunaga said, "Kill it." ::Hideyoshi said, "Make it want to sing." ::Ieyasu said, "Wait." These three leaders are celebrated each year at the Nagoya Festival in Japan. The Kōsōsun Triple Alliance The Kōsōsun Triple Alliance (甲相駿三国同盟), or the Sentokuji Alliance (善徳寺の会盟), refers to the union of three great clans in the Kantō Region formed in 1554. The namesake of their peace pact is the respective provinces that each leader ruled. They were: *Takeda Shingen - Kai Province *Hōjō Ujiyasu - Sagami Province *Imagawa Yoshimoto - Suruga Province These warlords supposedly united their talents so each could profit from the other. The agreement between these three clans continued until Yoshimoto's death at Okehazama. Three Decisive Battles Within this time period, there were three large conflicts that are considered to have defined the manner of warfare in the entire era. These battles were: *The Battle of Chigokugawa - 1359 *The Battles of Kawanakajima - 1553 ~ 1564 *The Battle of Sekigahara - 1600 Three Greatest Castles Since the Edo Period, there are three castles that are considered to be the greatest in Japan today. Notable historical figures from this time period also contributed to repairing these castles. *Nagoya Castle - Ieyasu is said to have built it. *Himeji Castle - Kuroda Yoshitaka and Ikeda Terumasa are considered to have greatly renovated it. *Kumamoto Castle - Katō Kiyomasa mainly contributed to repairing it. It is also said that Osaka Castle and Matsumoto Castle were originally candidates for the same title. The Miyoshi Trio The Miyoshi Trio (三好三人衆) is a moniker for three chief retainers of the Miyoshi clan. #Miyoshi Nagayasu #Miyoshi Masayasu (Miyoshi Masakatsu) #Iwanari Tomomichi The trio served Miyoshi Nagayoshi until their lord died of illness. Nagayoshi's legitimate heir was too young to rule and his younger brother also became a victim to illness, so the trio became the designated successors of the Miyoshi clan. They colluded with Matsunaga Hisahide in the shogunate coup d'etat. Their influence declined once Nobunaga ascended into the capital. Tomomichi perished in his fight against the Oda and the other two vanished, ending the Miyoshi's vast influence in the Kinai region. Seven Spearmen of Japan The Seven Spearmen of Japan (日本七槍) or the Seven Spear Pillars of Japan (日本槍柱七本) refers to seven spear wielders who were personally praised by Hideyoshi. #Ono Shigeyuki - Tachibana retainer famous for surviving sixty-seven wounds in the same location, ancestor of Yoko Ono #Honda Tadakatsu - highly valued Tokugawa vassal #Shimazu Tadasune - Shimazu Yoshihiro's son and successor #Gotō Mototsugu - Kuroda vassal, died as Toyotomi Hideyori's vassal at the Siege of Osaka #Naoe Kanetsugu - Uesugi advisor and vassal, praised for his honest character #Iida Naokage - Katō general who loyally served Kiyomasa, considered one of the three greatest in the Katō family during his time #Kikkawa Hiroie - sixteenth clan head of the Kikkawa family, retainer family of the Mōri See Also *Daigo Flower Viewing *Sengoku Jidai (other media) Category:Miscellaneous